A Purpose
by normalgleek
Summary: What happens when a retuning patient meets House and he figures out her secret? Why does Wilson get caught in the middle? And how does she help them? House/Wilson slash. Starts with Angst but turns to fluff. First story so give it a try. Rated Teen for some suicide metions.


A Purpose

I hear the steady beeping of a heart monitor to my right. I can feel the scratchy covers over me. I finally open my eyes to find myself in a generic hospital room. Looking around I realize this means I failed again. I'll have to take more pills next time. I lift my wrist to look at them seeing the familiar bandages around then. I wonder if I cut deep enough for stitches this time. I have an IV in each arm making it hard to move so I put my wrist down.

"Miss. Knox Glad to see you're awake" said Dr. Wilson opening the curtain. "I do wish you'd stop trying to kill yourself so I don't have to keep putting you under 72 hour watch." He was right this is my fifth time in here for trying to kill myself and I've been at another hospital before this one at least three times. "If you'd let me die I could stop coming here, but instead you decide to save me then put me under watch and set me up with a shrink I never go see" I say sighing. Just then a new doctor walks in. "Dr. House please go away. I'm busy." he growled while checking my vital signs. "But Wilson you never spend time with me." Dr. House mock whined as he sat down next to my bed. "Besides if she goes into cardiac arrest doesn't look like she'll mind." He picked up my wrist. I pulled it away self-consciously. "Why'd you do it?" he asked. "I'm unhappy." "No, I didn't figure that one out." He mocked. "So what is it bad fight with parents or boyfriend, loss your job, loss a pet… am I close" he looks at me raising his eyebrows. I frown "No and I don't have a boyfriend. I don't want or need one." He stared at me. "Oh, so you're a lesbian." I blanched and started to panic "I- what I- no I'm not- I just-" I couldn't seem to form a whole sentence surprised he figured it out when none of my family or friends ever have but not willing to admit it. "I just- I uh nothing. Just stop lying you're gay who cares. I know I don't. And I know Dr. Wilson doesn't" Dr. House smirked "Right Dr. Wilson?" "House stop being such a jerk if she is or isn't gay is none of our business. If she wants to talk about it with us she can." "Oh because you know all about the closet don't you Wilson." He said getting closer to Dr. Wilson. "House" he whispered "This is not the time or place for this." He pushed past House and came over to me. "I apologize on my colleagues' behalf. He has a tendency to talk before he thinks." "It's fine I just want to know how he figured it out when my family and friends never have." Dr. Wilson's jaw dropped from surprise. "It takes one to know one." He said smirking and grabbing Dr. Wilson's hand showing me their matching rings. "Oh" I said feeling the closest to happy I've felt in two years. "Congrats. I didn't know you were married Dr. Wilson" he coughed "Yes, it's rather new but I'm happy." At that he has a soft smile on his face. In that moment I realize I want that and trying to kill myself won't get me there. "Dr. Wilson is there any counselor's that help people become comfortable with their sexuality and help them come out." He smiled and that's when I knew I was going to be ok.

*Two Years Later*

I can hear the beep of my heart monitor as I wake up. I look to my left and see House. I haven't called him Doctor House in a very long time. "How is she?" I asked "She's perfect. Wilson's with her right now. If he's hovering over her now I'm afraid what he's going to be like when she goes to prom or gets married." I laugh at that. Yes he's going to be an over protective Dad. "Thank you again. Without you I don't think anyone would have ever agreed to be our surrogate." He said grimly. "You two helped me with so much it's the least I can do. I never wanted my own kids and it makes me truly happy to be able to give someone the gift of a child." I said smiling. He smiled back "Well thank you. It made James and me very happy. I never thought I wanted children but seeing the love and affection in his eyes when he held her made me realize I was right." I frowned not liking where this was going. "I never wanted children till I meet him. The only person I've ever truly loved." We chatted for a while till Wilson came in with their baby girl. Roxanne Eve House-Wilson, the most beautiful baby I've ever seen and the baby that gave me a purpose. To give a loving couple the gift of a family to call their own and in return I found people who accept me and lifelong friends. I smile and watch as House gives James a chaste kiss and picks up their baby girl and smiling as if she was the most special thing in the world, but then again to him she probably is.


End file.
